Two Grimms Are Better Than One
by CyberChick135
Summary: In the town of Portland, Oregon, the world of the normal and supernatural collide. Nick and Quinn Burkhardt learn it's their job to keep the balance, for they are Grimms. Together the two siblings try to keep the peace, but that's not as easy as it sounds. Nick tries to hide the Supernatural from his girlfriend, while Quinn finds herself falling for a creature of the Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Pilot**

* * *

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something_

* * *

"_The Wolf thought to himself, what a tender young creature. What a nice plump mouthful…"_

**-The Brothers Grimm, 1812**

* * *

A girl in her early twenties, wearing a pink Hollister tank-top and light blue flannel pants, sat cross-legged on the couch, headphones in her ears, and was frantically typing on her laptop's keyboard.

"Almost done with that paper?" Nick asked, as he came in from the kitchen.

His younger sister didn't answer, she just kept typing.

Nick sighed and yanked the headphones from his sister's ears. Quinn scoffed, "What the hell?" she asked.

"I asked if you were almost done with your paper." Nick repeated.

Quinn sighed. "Yes Dad." she replied, sarcastically. "I'm almost done. I just need to finish my references, then I'm golden." she placed one headphone back in her ear, listing to Eurythmics' 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)'.

"Alright, I'll see ya after work." Nick kissed Quinn's forehead before leaving the house.

"See ya later bro." Quinn called, returning to her Psychology paper.

Beside her laptop was a leather-bound journal with her name etched in calligraphy. Next to it was an open sketchbook, with a partial drawing of a werewolf-like creature visible.

* * *

Nick strode out of the jewelry store, carrying a small velvet box. His partner, Hank, smiled, snapping a picture.

"What was that for?" Nick asked.

"I'm just getting a picture of you while you're still young and innocent." Hank replied, suppressing his laughter.

Nick scoffed. "Well I am only getting married once." he stated, slipping the ring box into his jacket pocket. "Not four times."

"So, you're a Happily Ever After guy, huh?" Hank questioned.

"Yeah." Nick answered, a smile across his lips.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw a young woman with blonde hair exit a coffee shop.

"Detective, what are you looking at?" Hank asked, accusingly. "You just bought a ring."

"That's not what I'm looking at." Nick rebuked.

"Come on, don't ruin it for me." Hank pleaded, rolling his eyes.

"No, she wears Armani, makes low six figures, drives a BMW, and is falling for a senior partner at her law firm." Nick warned, opening the passenger door of Hank's car. "Nothing but trouble, Hank."

"Why can't you just look at her ass like the rest of us?" Hank scoffed.

Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, Nick, we have a call." Hank rolled his eyes and slid into his car.

Nick watched as the blonde lawyer passed him and smiled. Then, in a flash, her features changed to those of an old, decaying hag, her hair turning white. Nick blinked and she was back to normal, sliding into her BMW.

* * *

Quinn pulled her Ford Escort into the Portland Community Collage parking lot, and cut the engine. A stack of books related to her major, Behavioral Psychology, sat in her passenger seat, and her iPhone was plugged into the stereo system, playing the same Eurythmics' song from before. She shut off her music, grabbed her books, satchel, and purse, and climbed out of her car, shutting the door and locking it.

A girl around her age was sitting at one of the tables at the front of the school.

"What's up, Q?" she greeted, smiling.

"Oh the usual, Carter." Quinn replied, hugging her best friend. "I just finished my paper this morning."

Carter sighed. "I know, I swear that hag takes pleasure in torturing us."

Quinn giggled and nudged Carter's shoulder. "Couldn't agree more."

The two shared another laugh as they headed inside to their first class.

"Did Freddy drive you again today?" Quinn asked Carter as the two took their seats.

"Yeah, I was so focused on finishing that damn paper that I forgot to put gas in my car." Carter answered, plopping down in her seat. "Thank God that Freddy adores me so much."

Quinn chuckled. "It's a big brother's job to adore their little sisters." she reminded, smiling.

Carter smiled and cracked her neck. Out of her peripheral vision Quinn noticed Carter's features change to those of a fox, with light orange and white fur, with a black patch over one of her eyes, pointed ears and gold eyes. Quinn blinked and Carter was herself.

"You okay?" Carter asked, when she noticed Quinn staring at her.

"Yeah. Fine." Quinn answered, smiling.

The bell rang to begin class, and Quinn couldn't help but wonder what it was she saw.

* * *

At the Portland Police Department…

"Just got a hit on a missing person." Hank told Nick, after he got off the phone. "University student went out jogging this morning and never came back."

Nick and Hank went to the local university, and met with the roommate of the missing student. "She left at 7:30 this morning, and I'm a little freaked out, because she's always back by 8:30." the roommate informed, crossing her arms.

"Do you have a photo of her?" Nick asked.

The girl pulled out her iPhone and showed Nick the photo.

Back at the precinct, Nick and Hank matched the prints found on the iPod at the crime scene to university student Sylvie Oster.

* * *

Once her classes were over and done, Quinn returned to her car and tossed her books and satchel in the backseat. She glanced in her rearview mirror and saw Carter's older brother, Freddy Calvert, pull up to the curb. The two siblings hugged each other and smiled, then, both of their features changed to those of foxes, like what Quinn saw earlier in class.

Quinn shook off the hallucination once more and started her car, peeling out of the parking lot.

* * *

When she pulled up in the driveway of the house she lived in with her brother and his girlfriend, she noticed a trailer hitched up to a station wagon parked by the side of the house. She let out a small gasp and smiled, quickly grabbing her things and making her way to the front door.

"Hello?" Quinn called, entering the house. She saw the dining room light on and her smile grew.

"Quinnie." came a soft voice from the table. An older, bald woman turned and smiled at her young niece.

"Aunt Marie." Quinn giggled, dropping her things on the couch. She ran to the woman and wrapped her arms around her. "I've missed you so much."

Marie smiled and rubbed her niece's back. "I've missed you too." she replied, pulling away. "Where's your brother?"

"Still at work I think." Quinn replied. "He should be home soon though."

"Good." Marie said. "Because I need to talk to the two of you, and better it be together."

Quinn nodded slightly. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some tea." she suggested, making her way to the kitchen.

"In the meantime, tell me how your classes are going." Marie said, sitting back down.

* * *

"Man, let's get the hell out of here." Hank suggested, leaning back in his desk chair.

"Yeah." Nick agreed. "It's been a long day." he grabbed his jacket and the small, velvet box slipped out of his pocket.

Hank took the box and chuckled. "Big night." he reminded, tossing the box to his young partner. "Don't blow it, Romeo."

* * *

Nick walked up his front porch steps and opened the door. "Juliette?" he called, looking around the dark living room.

The majority of the house was pretty dark. The only light source was coming from the kitchen and dining area. Nick stopped and saw Quinn working on her coursework, and also noticed his aunt sitting next to her.

"Welcome home, big brother." Quinn greeted, looking up from her psychology book.

Marie turned around next and smiled.

"When did you get here?" Nick asked, smiling at his aunt.

"She was here when I got home." Quinn noted, closing her book.

"Yeah, I found her and Quinn chatting away when I came in." Juliette added from the kitchen.

"I meant to call." Marie cut in, apologetically. "Sometimes I mean to do something, and I assume I usually have."

"Well, how are you doing?" Nick asked, draping his jacket over a chair. "Is everything okay?"

"Not as okay as I used to be." Marie answered.

"She was telling me some pretty funny stories about when you were little." Juliette chuckled, cleaning off a wine glass.

"Dead frog in the microwave?" Nick questioned, looking from his girlfriend to his aunt.

"Among others." Quinn chuckled.

Marie gave Nick a hug and whispered "We need to talk." in his ear. She glanced at Quinn and gave her a nod.

* * *

The three walked down the sidewalk.

"How bad is it?" Nick asked, referring to Marie's cancer.

"Two months, two weeks, two days. Nobody knows." Marie replied. "But there are so many things I have to tell the two you."

"Why didn't you come here sooner?" Quinn asked.

"I couldn't." Marie answered.

"Why?" Nick pressed.

"Just listen to me." Marie stepped in front of her nephew and niece. "There are things the two of you don't know. Things about your family."

"Our family?" Nick repeated.

"You're our family." Quinn reminded.

"Have either of you been seeing strange things? Things that you can't explain?" Marie questioned, glancing between Nick and Quinn.

Both siblings looked down at their feet before glancing at one another.

"Oh, I knew it." Marie concluded, sighing. "This is all happening so much faster than I thought it would. When it happened to me, it knocked me on my ass. I couldn't move for a week."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, looking his aunt in the eye.

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"The misfortune of our family is already passing to you, to both of you." Marie answered, bluntly. "I'm so sorry." she looked into Quinn's eyes when she apologized. Then, moved her gaze to Nick. "I know you love Juliette, but you have to end it and never see her again. It's just too dangerous."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Aunt Marie, what are you talking about?" Quinn added, a look of confusion on her face.

Marie noticed a car parked behind them and gasped. "Oh, my God. He's here."

"Who?" Nick and Quinn asked, looking over their shoulders.

Marie pulled a long knife from her cane. "Hulda." she murmured.

Then, out of nowhere, a troll-like man wielding a scythe attacked Marie, scaring the two siblings. Marie attempted to defend herself, surprisingly spryly, with her cane and a long knife. Nick and Quinn joined in fighting Hulda, but were easily tossed aside, but that didn't dissuade them from protecting their aunt.

Quinn punched Hulda in the face before spinning on her heels and kicking him in the chest. The troll, however, was much stronger and tossed the twenty-one year old aside.

"Stay away from my niece." Marie ordered, stabbing Hulda in the back.

The troll backhanded her and she fell to the ground. Just as Hulda was about to finish off the older woman, Nick shot him several times. As the beast died, it took on human form, much to Nick and Quinn's shock.

* * *

As Marie laid injured on the street, Nick and Quinn knelt over her, making sure she was still alive.

"Aunt Marie, what was all that about?" Quinn asked, blood running down the side of her face from a small scratch.

"They're after me." Marie rasped, yanking something from her neck. She placed it in Nick's hands. "Never lose this. Guard it with your lives." she told them. "They'll be looking for it."

"Aunt Marie?" Quinn questioned.

"Your parents didn't die in a crash." Marie informed them. "They were killed."

"What?" both siblings gasped.

Before Marie could answer, her eyes closed.

* * *

**GRIMM**

* * *

Nick and Quinn sat in the hospital waiting area, both with their noses in a sketchbook. They each drew a creature exactly like the one that attacked their aunt. Nick's was only a headshot, while Quinn's was more detailed. Aside from the troll, she drew him wielding a scythe, with a Latin inscription on the blade.

"Nicholas and Quinn Burkhardt?" asked an African-American nurse as she approached them.

"Yes?" Nick answered, standing up.

Quinn shut her sketchbook and sniffed. "How is she?" she asked.

"She's conscious now." the nurse informed. "You two can see her."

* * *

Marie laid in an ICU bed with bandages over her head. Monitors were hooked up to her, beeping rhythmically. Bruises formed around her eye and on her cheek and jaw. Nick and Quinn entered the room and knelt by Marie's bedside, both of them taking her hand.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Marie questioned, looking at her nephew and niece. "You both saw who Hulda really was."

"I don't know what I saw or how you did that." Nick rebuked.

"Aunt Marie, what the hell's going on?" Quinn asked.

"We have the ability to see what no one else can." Marie answered. "When they lose control, they can't hide, and we see them for what they really are."

Nick sighed. "Look, you need some rest." he told her.

"This is no fairy tale." Marie continued. "The stories are real."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn questioned, sitting down on her aunt's bed.

"What they wrote about really happened." Marie answered, squeezing Nick's and Quinn's hands. "You two are a few of the remaining Grimms."

Nick and Quinn exchanged a confused glance with one another, before looking back down at their aunt.

"I know it's a lot, and I wish I had more time, but everything's in my trailer." Marie informed. "My sweeties, there's so much you still don't know."

Quinn sighed. "Aunt Marie, about what you said about Mom and Dad…" she began.

"You both are vulnerable now." Marie cut in. "You two need to be careful. Stick together, no matter what. And don't ever lose what I gave to you."

The nurse knocked on the door. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "You two can see her again tomorrow."

Marie gave the two siblings a reassuring smile. Nick squeezed her hand once more, and Quinn leaned down and kissed her forehead. The two left the room and walked down the hallway.

* * *

"What do you suppose she meant by all that?" Quinn asked her older brother.

Nick shrugged. "I honestly don't know." he answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Let's just go home and sleep on it."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, it's been a long day." she agreed.

* * *

Clad in pink flannel pants and black tank-top, Quinn leaned against her headboard, the bedside table lamp illuminating her room. She held a sketchbook on her knees and drew, in detail, the scythe that Hulda weld. The Latin inscription was in block letters, and she wrote them down on the bottom of the page.

"Erntemaschinen von den Grimms." she muttered. Quinn tapped the page with her pencil twice. "Reaper of the Grimms."

The young woman sighed and shut her sketchbook, placing it on her bedside table. She shut off the lamp and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That night, Quinn dreamt of something that she couldn't explain.

She turned the corner of a house, to find nothing there. She wore a red, off-shoulder sweater with skinny jeans and a gun holster on her right thigh. Quinn gripped her gun tightly and continued into the backyard cautiously. The window above her shattered as something jumped out. It growled and it's clawed hands reached for her throat, pinning her to the wall. She stared into it's deep, red eyes.

* * *

Quinn gasped and jolted awake, her hand moved to grip her throat. Sunlight crept through the curtains, signaling the new day.

"Damn, that's the last time I have a glass of Merlot before bed." she muttered, throwing the blankets off herself.

Putting her dream in the back of her mind, she changed into her outfit for the day; a red, off-shoulder sweater, skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and black boots. For extra protection, she stuffed her gun in her purse before leaving the house.

"Good morning Quinn." Juliette greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Juliette." Quinn replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Nick joined the two girls and asked Quinn if she wanted to go with him to visit Marie in the hospital, which Quinn agreed to. Her dream still freaked her out a little, as did Marie's warning about her and Nick needing to stick together from now on.

Nick dropped Quinn off at the community college and said he'd pick her up after the lecture.

"Thanks Nick." Quinn said, getting out of the truck.

"See ya in an hour Quinnie." Nick replied, driving away.

Quinn's thoughts were everywhere except her lecture. She had her nose in her sketchbook, drawing the house from her nightmare. It took up the entire page and depicted a front yard, mailbox with the numbers 418 on the side, a driveway with a yellow 1974 Volkswagen Super Beetle, and a detailed stained-glass window design on the front door. The bell to dismiss the class snapped Quinn from her daze and she quickly exited the hall, and found her brother in his car ready to pick her up.

* * *

"She's in a deep coma." the nurse informed the two. "There was a sudden spike in the EKG this morning, but I don't have anything definitive to tell you yet."

"Will she come out of this?" Quinn asked, looking at her aunt.

"Well, all we can do is wait." the nurse replied. "Did either of you know about the scars?" Nick and Quinn turned to look at the nurse. "What scars?" Nick asked.

"A lot of them look like knife wounds. They're all over her body." the nurse answered. "What line of work was she in?"

"She was a librarian." Quinn answered, glancing back at Marie.

Nick's cell rang, informing him about another case. Due to him needing to be there right away, he took Quinn with him, but she stayed in the backseat of the car.

* * *

As Captain Renard explained the situation to his officers, Quinn waited outside, but heard everything. She stayed with Nick and Hank, helping them however she could.

* * *

"She's supposed to cross Hunter Lane right there and then go around the park to Hildebrand." Nick informed as the three walked down the sidewalk.

"The old man's house is on the other side of the park. Right?" Hank questioned.

"Right." Nick confirmed. "4753 Hildebrand Road. Directly across from here."

"When I was a kid, I wouldn't have gone all the way around the park." Hank told him.

"Well, the mother was very specific about the route." Nick reminded.

"Yeah, right." Quinn scoffed. "Kids always do what their moms tell them to do." she raised an eyebrow.

"She does have a point." Hank agreed.

The three decided to cut through the park and split up, Hank took one trail while Nick and Quinn took the other.

* * *

As the two siblings walked down the trail, their aunt's warnings repeated in their heads. _"You two need to be careful. You're both vulnerable now. You two need to stick together, now more than ever. This isn't a fairy tale."_

* * *

As Hank walked down the trail he took, he noticed a backpack under a fern. He called for his partner, who rushed back.

"She must have been grabbed somewhere in this area." Nick concluded, once she saw the backpack.

Quinn looked around. "It's the best place, secluded, far enough from the surrounding neighborhood so no one could hear her scream for help." she added.

"Listen to her, talking like a detective." Hank chuckled. He pulled out his phone to call in the crime scene.

"Nick, I got boot prints here." Quinn informed, pushing back some brush, revealing fresh tracks in the mud.

"Same kind as the jogger in the woods." Nick added. "He took her this way."

"Wait for me." Quinn called, following her brother.

"Careful where you step." Nick warned, as the two continued out of the park.

* * *

They came to an opening and found a neighborhood. The house directly in front of them was an exact match to what Quinn drew in class.

A man walked out to his mailbox as two kids rode by on bicycles. Nick and Quinn watched as his features changed to those relatively similar to a werewolf. He noticed their presence and let out a growl, before returning back to normal.

"Nick, did you just see that too?" Quinn muttered.

"Hank, we got him!" Nick called, before chasing after the suspect.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes, before running after her brother.

Nick tackled the guy into his own house, pinning him to the staircase, ordering him to say where the girl was.

* * *

"He's got no priors. He's clean." Hank informed, after the police were through going through the home.

"He fit's the profile." Nick replied. "He's a loner, he's never been married, he lives across the street from a park."

"That's not going to get him into a court unless he sues your ass." Quinn rebuked. She put her hands on her hips and glanced back at the, now cleared, suspect. Their eyes met and a breeze blew by, and time seemed to stop for just a moment.

* * *

That night, both Burkhardt siblings were in their aunt's trailer, combing through old, leather-bound books with drawings of various creatures, only seen in fairy-tales.

"We're going back." Nick told his sister.

"Nick, he could sue you for harassment." Quinn reminded.

Nick showed her the picture he came across, and it resembled the creature they both saw earlier that day.

* * *

They watched from across the street as Monroe cleaned up a cluttered desk in his living room.

"Should we really be doing this?" Quinn asked, pulling her black, leather jacket tighter around her.

Nick's answer was walking across the street, approaching the house. Quinn rolled her eyes and followed. They leaned against the side of the house, carefully spying on Monroe.

Suddenly, a wolf-like creature jumped through the window, startling both Nick and Quinn. He pushed Nick into the brick and grabbed Quinn by the neck, pinning her to the wall.

"You shouldn't have come back." he growled. He released Quinn and his features changed back to normal, revealing the creature to be Monroe. "Okay, okay, okay. Lighten up, I'm just making a point." he chuckled. "Come on, let's grab a brew. And, by the way, you're paying for that window."

Nick and Quinn exchanged a glance at one another and followed Monroe inside.

* * *

"You know, I never seen one of you before. I heard about you guys all my life, but never thought I'd see one up close." Monroe handed a beer bottle to his two guests. "A Grimm. Ha! What do you know?" he took a drink.

"You know about us?" Quinn asked, slightly confused, taking a swig herself.

"Are you kidding?" Monroe questioned. "My folks used to tell me stories about you guys. Scared the hell out of me when I was a kid." he informed. "How long you two been at this? You seem kind of new."

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"Wow, you are new at this." Monroe concluded. "What, someone in your family just die?"

"Our aunt's in a coma." Nick answered.

"Ahh, that explains it." Monroe nodded, taking another drink. "What's her name?"

"Marie Kessler." Quinn answered.

Monroe paused. "Oh, yeah. I heard of her." he informed, making his way to his living room. "Look, I don't want any more trouble, okay? I'm not that kind of Blutbad." he added. "I don't kill anymore. I haven't in years."

"Wait." Quinn called. "What did you say you were?"

"Blutbad." Monroe repeated. "Vulgarized by your ancestors as the big, bad wolf." he clarified. "What, did you just get the books tonight?"

"You know about the books?" Nick questioned.

"Of course I know about the books. We all know about the books." Monroe answered. "You people started profiling us over 200 years ago." he added, taking another drink. "But, as you can see, I'm not that big, and I am done with the bad thing."

"Well, how do you…" Quinn began to ask.

"How do I stay good?" Monroe cut in. "Through a strict regimen of diet, drugs, and Pilates." he answered. "I'm a reformed Blutbad, a Wieder Blutbad. It's a different church altogether."

"You guys go to church?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. Don't you?" Monroe replied.

* * *

Nick and Quinn exchanged glances. They each shrugged their shoulders and took a swig of beer.

"Then what she said is really happening." Nick muttered, him and Quinn following Monroe. "How do I stop it?" Nick asked.

"You can't stop it. It's who you are." Monroe rebuked. "So if you two just got into this, you must be seeing some pretty strange things."

Both siblings nodded. "You could say that." Quinn agreed, the image of Carter's features changing to those of a fox came to mind.

"I guess that's why you're here." Monroe concluded.

"No, I'm here because of the little girl." Nick rebuffed.

"I'm just here because our aunt told us to stick together." Quinn added.

"Still haven't found her yet?" Monroe guessed.

"No, we haven't." Nick confirmed. "You know where she is."

"Of course I don't know where she is." Monroe rejected. "Did I not just tell you about my strict regimen?"

"So how many of you Blutbads are there?" Nick asked, trying to make sense of everything.

"First off, the plural is Blutbaden." Monroe corrected. "And I don't know. We don't socialize much. Bad things happen when we get into a pack, especially when we see red." he glanced at Quinn, who still wore he red sweater.

"So all those things we've been seeing…" Quinn muttered, tapping the side of her bottle.

"We're not things." Monroe corrected again. "Look, I'm a clockmaker, for God's sake, I don't go around abducting little girls."

"Okay, then tonight in the backyard, you were marking your territory." Nick remembered.

"I wasn't pissing on my fence for kicks." Monroe chuckled.

Quinn rolled her eyes and took another drink.

"Then there are more of you around here." Nick concluded. "Look, you may not know where she is, but you've got a pretty good idea who's got her."

"I don't bother the other Blutbaden and they don't bother me." Monroe said.

"Guess what, pal? I'm not a Blutbaden. I'm a cop." Nick reminded. "And if you know who's got her, you had better tell me right now."

"Okay, Nick calm down before you do something you'll regret." Quinn cut in, stepping in between her brother and Monroe. She turned to face Monroe, "Will you help us find her?" she asked.

"I'll try my best." Monroe answered.

Quinn smiled. "Thanks." she replied. "Now, for formal introductions," she held out her hand. "I'm Quinn Burkhardt."

"Monroe." Monroe replied, shaking Quinn's hand.

The two looked into each other's eyes for the second time, and something was defiantly there between them.

* * *

The trio crowded into Monroe's old Voltswagon, as he drove deep into the forest.

"I really think I should drive." Nick suggested from the passenger seat.

"No, I'm good." Monroe replied, his head sticking out the window, tracking the other Blutbad.

"If this is the same Blutbad that killed that woman in the woods," Quinn started to say.

"Well, assuming he fed yesterday, he'll be good for a week, maybe ten days, tops." Monroe cut in. "He'll just use the time to fatten her up." He ducked back in the car. "We're close."

"Did you really smell him?" Quinn asked, leaning forward from the back.

"Oh, you have no idea." Monroe answered.

* * *

After crossing a bridge the car stopped at a dead-end sign. "Okay, this is as far as we drive. He's real close."

Nick got out from the passenger side while Monroe helped Quinn out the driver's side. He pulled out a plastic bag full of some kind of herb and started rubbing it on his clothes and skin.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Wolfsbane." Monroe answered. "So he won't sense us."

"You're kidding, right?" Nick questioned.

"Not if you two want to stay alive." Monroe rebuked, handing them the plant.

* * *

After rubbing a little Wolfsbane on themselves, Nick and Quinn proceded down the pathway.

"What are you doing?" Monroe asked.

"Well, you said he was over there." Quinn reminded, pointing in the direction ahead.

"Why don't you just call him, tell him you're coming? This way." Monroe rolled his eyes and led them down to the creek.

"Isn't this what the bridge is for?" Nick scoffed, carefully crossing the river.

Monroe made it to the other side of the creek without hassle. He waited patiently for the two Grimms to catch up.

The three found a cabin not far ahead, and due to being in such close proximity, Monroe had to leave.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can do." he apologized before leaving.

* * *

For backup, Nick called Hank, who arrived there within thirty minutes. Upon arrival, Hank asked Nick how he and Quinn got the lead on someone in this house in the woods, but Nick was unable to answer truthfully.

The two detectives approached the house, while Quinn stayed back, since she wasn't an officer. The owner, who was a postman for, allowed the two detectives inside.

Nick and Hank questioned the man as they searched the home, but they found nothing that would link him to the disappearance of the little girl. However, why they were searching the house, the postman was humming 'Sweet Dreams' by Eurythmics. Realizing that, the two detectives stormed the house. Quinn grabbed her gun and followed, sensing something off about the whole thing. The lights go out and the postman, also a Blutbad, attacks the three.

Shots are eventually fired during the fighting, with the Blutbad trying to escape. but before he can tell them where the little girl is, he dies.

"We're gonna have to call it in." Hank informed. "I'll find the breaker."

Nick and Quinn looked around the house and noticed that water on the floor from a vase that fell during the fighting had run down between the floor boards and disappeared. Nick pulled up the rug and found a handle to a hidden door.

"Think that's where she is?" Nick asked, looking over at Quinn.

"If I were to kidnap a little girl and hold her hostage, that's where I would keep her." Quinn replied.

Taking that as a 'yes' to his question, Nick opened the door and descended the stairs, finding Robin curled up on the bed, scared.

Quinn sighed in relief, "Hank! Nick found her!" she called.

"It's okay, honey. We're police." Nick soothed, taking Robin in his arms and comforting her.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did it." Hank gasped, shaking his head.

"I'm just glad she's alive." Quinn sighed.

"You thinking about becoming a cop now?" Hank asked, looking at Quinn,

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe not a cop." she replied. "But, once I get my master's degree, maybe I can be the profiler for the Portland PD." she chuckled.

* * *

After returning Robin home, Nick and Quinn went to visit Marie, who was still comatose.

"There's so much we don't understand." Quinn admitted, sitting at her aunt's bedside "There's so many things we need to ask you."

Nick squeezed Marie's hand lightly. "Look, I love Juliette and I don't want anything to happen to her." he admitted. "I want you to know, whatever it is Quinn and I are supposed to do, we'll do it."

"And we'll do it together." Quinn added.

A woman wearing a white coat comes in to give Marie an injection. Nick recognized her as the female hag creature he saw while leaving the jewelry store a few days earlier. He jumped up to stop her from giving Marie the injection. She instead plunged the needle into Nick as they struggled and injected him with the contents.

Quinn caught her brother as his body fell limp. She made a move to attack the "nurse", but, she changed into the hag creature once more, and bashed Quinn's head into the doorframe. More nurses came in as the fake made her escape. Both siblings lost consciousness soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bears Will Be Bears**

* * *

_But now it's too late, it's taking over me  
It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way  
It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything_

* * *

Dr. Jonathan Griswold, the ER physician, closely examined the laceration on Quinn's forehead. He touched the side of her head, making her flinch.

"Yeah, it'll probably be tender for a while." John told her. "You remember anything about how this happened?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, not really." she answered. "It's all kind of a blur."

John sighed. "Well, it's not deep enough where stitches are required, so I'll just put a bandage on it and give you something to take for the pain."

"Thanks Doc." Quinn replied.

John smiled and placed a butterfly bandage on the wound and wrote a prescription for some generic pain medicine, which could be filled at the hospital pharmacy. Within a few minutes, Quinn was ready to leave the hospital, along with her brother.

"If you feel lightheaded or dizzy, come right on back, okay?" John asked.

"Okay." Quinn replied, slipping the medicine into her purse.

* * *

She found her brother talking with Nurse Rose.

"Aunt Marie?" she questioned, joining the two.

"We can't allow anyone into the ICU yet." Rose informed, halting the girl.

"Well, when can we talk to her?" Nick asked.

"After we're done running the tests." Rose answered. "We can't risk letting her slip back into a coma. I'll call you the minute we know something."

"ID anyone who wants access to the room." ordered Captain Renard. "How is she?"

"Well, she came out of the coma, but they're still running tests." Quinn answered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"So when did the attack happen?" Renard questioned.

"About ten minutes after we got here." Nick answered. "She came up behind me. She had a syringe in her hand."

"How do you know she wasn't a nurse?" Renard asked.

"Well, she stuck a needle into Nick's arm, and she ran away." Quinn answered. "Then, when I grabbed her arm, she bashed my head into the door frame." she pointed to the scar on her forehead. "If she was a nurse, she has horrible bedside manner."

"Well, you think either you can identify her?" Renard asked, looking between the two siblings.

"Yeah, she should be on the security tapes." Nick answered. Quinn nodded.

"I grabbed them when I got here." Hank informed. "They're on their way to the precinct."

"Let's take a look at those tapes." Renard voted. "If we got another killer on our hands, we better get on this."

* * *

The four reviewed the hospital security footage at the precinct.

"When's the last time you two saw your aunt before this?" Renard asked the two siblings.

"Not for a couple years." Nick answered. "I don't know what she's been up to."

"That's her." Quinn cut in, pointing to a blonde-haired girl in a nurse's coat.

"Was she alone?" Hank asked.

"She's the only one I saw." Nick answered.

"Me too." Quinn added.

"It'll be difficult to make an ID from the back." Renard pointed out. "Is this all you got?"

"Yeah." Hank answered.

"Let me know if you get something we can work with." Renard told them, before retiring to his office.

"What'd your aunt do to piss off so many people?" Hank asked Nick and Quinn. " She work for the government or something?"

Nick and Quinn exchanged a glance and shrugged their shoulders. A uniformed officer announced the arrival of a woman involved in driving while intoxicated case who had a story about her boyfriend being attacked.

"Guess that's my cue to go home." Quinn muttered, grabbing her leather jacket.

"Not so fast." Hank halted. "If someone tried to attack your aunt, we can't rule out that they might come after you." he turned to Nick. "I think she should stay with us, for a while."

"You think the captain would be okay with that?" Nick asked.

Hank shrugged. "If she puts herself to use, like say, using what's she's learned so far to help us on this case."

"I'm game." Quinn cut in.

"Okay Quinnie, profile Gilda." Nick tested.

Quinn smiled and leaned against the corner of Hank's desk, eyeing the young girl brought in. "Hmm, grown up way too fast. Single parent, if she has any." she started, crossing her ankles and tapping her nails on the desk. "Takes way too many chances, and looks for excitement in all the wrong places." she chuckled. "Your basic wild-child, kinda like how I acted in high-school."

"Look how you turned out." Nick reminded.

Quinn giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm getting my master's in Behavioral Psychology. And, I'm acing all my classes."

"Come on, let's go." Hank voted, sliding out of his chair.

"Don't worry Nick, I promise I won't show you up." Quinn promised, smiling.

* * *

Nick and Hank drove to the Rabe House, with Quinn and Gilda, who was handcuffed, in the backseat.

"This is the house." Gilda informed. "This is where it happened."

"Somebody got here before us." Hank noted, pulling the car to a stop.

"Stay in the car." Nick ordered Gilda.

Quinn got out of the backseat and followed Hank and Nick, her hands in her back pockets and purse over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Sergeant Wu asked the two detectives. "I haven't even called it in yet."

"Well, what do you got?" Nick asked.

"Breaking and entering." Wu answered. "Mr. and Mrs. Rabe got back from Seattle a couple hours ago, found their house broken into." he informed, leading the two detectives and Quinn to the side of the house. "Somebody raided the fridge, hit the liquor cabinet, tried on some clothes, and test-drove a couple of beds."

"Any sign of violence?" Quinn asked, glancing around.

"No." Wu answered. "No blood. No body parts. Only stains we've come up with are wine and whoopee." he cracked a small smile. "Who's her missing boy toy?"

"Says his name's Rocky." Nick answered.

"We're still trying to figure out how much of her story is true." Hank added.

"Well, she's copping to the B and E, so some of it is." Nick reminded, seeing the broken glass of the side door. "Where are the owners?"

"Upstairs." Wu answered, leading them inside.

Nick gave his little sister a quick glance. She held her hands up defensively. "I know, don't touch anything that could be evidence, and keep my mouth shut." she said.

"Good girl." Nick smiled.

"Bite me." Quinn muttered, following her brother inside.

After talking with Mr. and Mrs. Rabe, and seeing that nothing was really stolen from the house, Hank and Nick surmise that Rocky must've been home, sleeping everything off.

* * *

While Nick and Hank were talking with Gilda at the station, Quinn sat at her brother's desk, her nose in her sketchbook. She drew, in detail, a bear claw, similar to the one she saw at the Rabe home, except that one of the claws was chipped. The sketch also depicted blood on the claws.

Nick tapped her shoulder, snapping her from her trance. "Aunt Marie wants to talk to us." he told her.

"Okay." Quinn replied, shutting her sketchbook and grabbing her purse.

* * *

"She's very weak, but I realize you may not have much time." Rose informed the two siblings as they walked towards Marie's ICU room. "I'll be right outside."

Nick knelt by Marie's bedside while Quinn sat down on the bed. They each took her hand and moisture welled in their eyes.

"I was afraid we lost you." Nick admitted, sniffling.

"Not yet." Marie chuckled.

Quinn sniffled. "You're all we have left." she whispered. "I don't want this to happen."

"I know." Marie replied. "But you two will be all right."

"Yeah, I don't feel like I'm gonna be all right." Nick admitted. "I'm still trying to make sense of everything."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Aunt Marie, if you hadn't been here, we probably would've lost our minds." she admitted, sharing a glance with her brother.

"Don't doubt yourselves." Marie told them.

"But we've seen so much." Nick replied.

"And you'll see much more." Marie predicted. "You two have a responsibility that you cannot ignore."

"We couldn't ignore it if we tried." Quinn muttered.

"You have to hunt down the bad ones, just like your ancestors did." Marie told them. "There's a reason that you're a cop, Nick. You have an ability, and you must use it, no matter what happens to me." Marie's eyes moved to Quinn. "And Quinnie, the dreams you've been having, that's your gift."

"My gift?" Quinn repeated.

Marie nodded. "It's a rarity for two Grimms to be born within the same generation, in the same family." she informed. "But, when it does happen, those Grimms have special abilities, one's you two will come to discover."

"What kind of abilities?" Quinn asked, caressing Marie's hand.

"Quinnie, in your dreams, you see what's to happen before it does." Marie told her. "No matter how scary they might be, you cannot ignore them." she started gasping for a breath.

"I'll go get a doctor." Nick said, but Marie pulled him back.

"The reapers followed me here." she told them. "That means there could be more."

"How many are there?" Quinn asked.

"Nobody knows." Marie answered. "They're a secret organization dedicated to killing us."

"You mean Grimms?" Nick questioned.

"There are more like us?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, but I don't have contact with them." Marie answered.

"What about the things we've been seeing?" Nick asked. "How many more of those are there?"

"There are more in the books than I've ever seen." Marie answered. "You must not let the trailer be found. They don't know it exists." she locked her eyes with their's. "I hope I haven't done more harm than good by coming to the two of you."

The monitors started going off and nurse Rose came in. "Let her rest." she ordered. "You two can come back later."

* * *

Reluctantly, Nick and Quinn left the hospital and returned to the parking garage, where Hank was waiting.

"How is she?" Hank asked as Nick and Quinn slid into the car.

"Well, she's dying of cancer. She's had two attempts made at her life." Quinn listed.

"Other than that, she's doing all right." Nick added.

"She's one tough lady." Hank noted.

"You have no idea." Quinn muttered.

"So you got anything on the Rabes?" Nick asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Hank answered. "Their house sits on about 200 acres, backs up onto the national forest. Hundreds of trees behind them. Lots of places for Rocky to get lost."

* * *

Hank drove up the forest road to the house. "These woods are too big for just us." he noted. "Let's get some people out here."

As Nick and Hank approached to the Rabe residence, they almost collided with three motorcycles driven by young men.

"Nice riding." Nick scoffed, stepping out of the car.

"Oh, I hope we didn't scare you." said one of the boys.

"Oh, no, you guys are lucky you didn't get thumped." Hank replied.

"Look, we knew what we were doing." added the second boy.

"That's a good thing, 'cause I hate cleaning blood off my car." Nick stated.

"You guys, uh, here for my parents?" asked the third boy.

"Detectives Burkhardt and Griffin." Hank introduced. "This is our ride-along, profiler, Quinn." the young girl waved, and all three boys started at her.

"You're Barry Rabe." Quinn noted. "You live here, right?"

Barry nodded. "Yeah, I could give you the grand tour, if you want." he replied, smiling.

Quinn shook her head. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Have you guys ever seen either of 'em?" Hank asked, pulling out two pictures of Gilda and Rocky. "Oh, no, take your time. Make sure you don't know them from school or anything."

"Look, we've never seen them before." stated the first boy.

"Boys, dinner's ready. Wash up." came Mrs. Rabe's voice. She came outside. "What are you doing back here? Did you find out who broke into our house?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Nick answered.

"Frank, you should come out here." Diane called.

"Ma'am could you take a look at these?" Hank asked, handing her the photos.

"Now, the girl's already in custody, but we haven't seen the guy yet." Nick informed. "Have you ever seen either of these guys?"

"No." Diane answered.

"Yeah, me, either." Frank added, once he looked.

"Hey, Barry, you didn't happen to come home last night, did you?" Nick asked.

"He was staying at Jason and TB's house while we were gone." Diane defended.

"Sorry, Mrs. Rabe, they have to ask." Quinn informed. "Just in case he saw the boy leave."

"No, I didn't get home till this morning, after my parents got back." Barry answered.

"How far away do you guys live?" Hank asked Jason and TB.

"What is this?" Frank questioned.

"Look, we're just trying to figure out where everybody was last night." Nick defended.

"We know they broke into your house, but no one's seen the boy since last night." Hank added.

Quinn glanced at Barry and saw his features change to those of a bear. Nick saw the same thing, and it made both Grimms stare for a few extra seconds.

"Boys, let's go in the house." Diane said, leading the three teens inside.

"If you want to talk to me, you can call me tomorrow at my law firm." Frank told the two detectives. He glanced at Nick and Quinn before following his wife inside.

"Man, we really hit a nerve." Hank noted.

"No kidding." Quinn agreed. "And those three guys were totally checking me out. Made me really uncomfortable."

"You're outta their league anyway." Hank chuckled.

Quinn rolled her eyes and slid into the backseat.

"Let's run some phone records, pin down where everyone was last night." Nick suggested as Hank drove off.

* * *

At home, Nick was researching totem poles on his laptop while Quinn was switching between her sketchbook and her homework, which was emailed to her by Carter Calvert, her best friend.

"Anyone home?" Juliette called as she entered the house.

"In here." Nick replied.

"I picked up Chinese from Lotus," Juliette informed, placing the bag on the table. "and Voodoo doughnuts."

"Ah, you are the best." Nick chuckled, reaching for the doughnuts.

"Don't be such a cop." Juliette chuckled, hitting his hands. "The doughnuts are for dessert." she looked at the computer screen and chuckled. "Are we buying a totem pole?" she asked.

"No, I saw one outside a house of a case I'm working on." Nick answered.

"The bear is a messenger to the supernatural world. His position of dominance in the totemic hierarchy is the result of a common ancestral belief in the sanctity of their territory." Juliette read. "Is the totem pole some kind of clue?"

"I don't know, but you make it sound kind of sexy." Nick chuckled.

"Hello, little sister right here." Quinn reminded, waving her hand. "Please don't scar me for life, you know how vindictive I can be."

Juliette giggled and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, hugging her. "How was your day sweetie?" she asked.

"Great. Spent it with Nick on his case." Quinn answered, smiling. "With the whole thing with aunt Marie, probably thought it best to stick close to Nick."

Juliette nodded and kissed the young girl's forehead. "Speaking of Marie, I stopped by to see her today." she informed. "It scared me, seeing all the police in the hospital. I don't know why anybody would want to hurt her."

Quinn nodded, tapping her pencil on her sketchbook. "She can't even die in peace."

"How are you two doing with all that?" Juliette asked, glancing between Quinn and Nick.

"Well, I'm not doing too good about it." Nick answered. "But you know, there's nothing I can do, so I'm putting on my happy face." he smiled.

"I'm not buying that grin." Juliette said. "Put it back."

* * *

Quinn laid in her bed, tossing and turning. Her brow was furrowed and a thin coat of sweat was on her forehead.

"Aunt Marie." she muttered.

Her aunt's words repeated in her mind. _"Quinnie, the dreams you've been having, that's your gift. in your dreams, you see what's to happen before it does. No matter how scary they might be, you cannot ignore them." _

Quinn gasped as Marie collapsed into her arms and her body fell limp. "No. Aunt Marie, don't go." she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Quinn's eyes shot open as she jolted awake. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed silently. "Please God, not now." she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ten minutes later, she jumped in the shower, trying to put the nightmare behind her.

* * *

At around six-thirty, Nick and Quinn arrived at Monroe's, seeking his advice.

"We need to talk." Nick said once Monroe opened the door.

"Not at 6:30 in the morning, we don't." Monroe replied, aiming to shut the door.

Nick pushed it open and stepped inside. "This is important." he informed.

"Oh, well, come on in, then." Monroe said, sarcastically. "Have a cup of coffee."

Quinn chuckled and slipped inside, "Thanks." she replied.

"First, I want to thank you for helping me out with the kidnapping." Nick started.

"A gift basket would've been nice." Monroe suggested. "How long is this gonna take? I'm right in the middle of my Pilates."

"You ever seen one of these?" Nick asked, handing Monroe a paper bag.

Inside was a bear claw, with a chipped claw. " Not up close, thank God." Monroe answered. "I think Jagerbars use these for disemboweling." he sighed. "I'm gonna French press some coffee. Guatemalan highlands. craft roasted. Very robust."

"What do you know about Jagerbars?" Quinn asked, following Monroe into his kitchen.

"What am I, your personal Grimmopedia?" Monroe questioned.

"No, you're a Blutbad." Nick reminded. "And we're assuming that Blutbaden know about Jagerbaden?"

"It's just Jagerbars." Monroe corrected.

"So slight grammatical error." Quinn scoffed. "Remember, we're still new to this whole Grimm thing." she leaned against the counter.

"Well, you see them like we see them, right?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Monroe answered.

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure out what I'm up against here." Nick admitted.

"Okay. Right there don't even compare the two." Monroe rebuked. "We don't rummage like they do." he pulled out three coffee cups from his cupboard. "How'd you two run across a Jagerbar anyway?"

"A case Nick's working on, that I'm tagging along." Quinn informed. "He and I saw a kid turn into one."

"That where you got the claw?" Monroe asked.

"No, my aunt had it." Nick answered.

"Oh, right. Her again. Aunt Marie, right?" Monroe questioned, chuckling.

"Yeah." Quinn confirmed.

"I couldn't sleep the last two nights thinking ol' aunt Marie was gonna cut off my head and stick it on a lamp post." Monroe informed. "That's how my great grandma ended up, you know."

"Hey, she's still in the hospital." Quinn replied.

"Oh. Sorry." Monroe apologized. "Um They use those claws in the Roh-Hatz."

"Roh-Hatz?" Nick and Quinn questioned.

"It's like a Bar Mitzvah for bears." Monroe clarified. "You know, a Jagerbar Mitzvah. It's a very physical thing. A lot of pounding of chests, and, like, wailing. Supposed to connect with the primitive beast in all of us." he handed two cups of coffee to Quinn and Nick. "And believe me, I do mean all of us."

"So what do they do?" Quinn asked, taking a sip.

"It's all about the chase." Monroe answered.

"What chase?" Nick questioned.

"The Roh-Hatz, you know? Caveman mumbo-jumbo." Monroe elaborated. "Let's get some beers and barbeque and be stupid."

"Sounds like some screwed-up frat party." Quinn compared, taking another drink of coffee.

"Yeah, basically." Monroe agreed.

"We gotta go." Nick rushed, nudging Quinn's arm.

"Oh, well." Monroe sighed. "Thanks for stopping by."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks for the coffee and sorry for interrupting you." she gave Monroe a smile before following her brother out of the house.

* * *

The two siblings sat in the ICU room with their aunt. Nick drew a small drawing of a Jagerbar, while Quinn's was of some tattoo designs.

"What are you drawing?" Marie asked, taking off the breathing mask. Nick showed her the sketch. "Jagerbar. You both saw one?"

"Well, there was a family, but the boy's the only one we saw." Quinn answered.

"How old?" Marie asked.

"Eighteen." Nick answered.

"That could be a problem if they're traditional." Marie noted. "Anyone die?"

"I don't know." Nick answered. "I've got a missing person."

Quinn sighed. "Do you know what the Roh-Hatz is?" she raised an eyebrow.

Marie smiled. "You both are learning. That's good." she replied. "It's a rite of passage from boy to man. They do it at sunset. It isn't pretty. The red of the sun and the blood on their hands."

Nick and Quinn stood outside the room. "I want you to stay here with Marie." Nick said to his sister. "It's safer if you stay here."

"Aunt Marie said we need to stick together." Quinn reminded.

"I'm still a cop, and I can't bring you along on every case." Nick stated. "Not until you get your degree and are employed with the department."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Stay here, I'll call ya later." Nick kissed her forehead. "Love you, Quinnie."

"You too." Quinn replied, as she watched her brother leave.

She sat in one of the chairs in the room and flipped to a new page in her sketchbook, and let her mind wander.

* * *

Back at the station, Hank informed Nick that he learned that Barry Rabe was lying about not being at the family residence the previous night. Captain Renard, regrettably told Nick that he had to withdraw the police guarding Marie.

"With no hard evidence of a second attack, I couldn't justify the expense to the chief without it looking like we're giving preferential treatment to police families." Renard informed. "I'm sorry, but my hands are tied."

Nick sighed and called up Monroe, and asked him to meet at the hospital.

* * *

"A Grimm? Are you out of your mind?" Monroe asked, harshly. "I can't do this."

"Look, I just need your help until I can figure something else out." Nick admitted.

"I'm not a cop." Monroe reminded.

"No, but you're the only one who knows what we're going through." Quinn added.

"No, I am the only one who is stupid enough to talk to either of you." Monroe cut in.

"We'll owe you one." Nick promised.

"You guys already owe me three." Monroe corrected.

"Three?" Nick repeated.

"Yeah." Monroe agreed. "The little girl who was kidnapped, the Jagerbar at 6:30 this morning in the middle of my Pilates, and now this."

"Okay, we'll owe you three." Quinn promised.

"What the hell makes you think I am gonna stay here and protect her?" Monroe accused.

Nick and Quinn glanced at each other. "Because we trust you." Nick answered, before leaving.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't trust me." Monroe warned.

Quinn sighed. "She's dying of caner Monroe." she informed, looking up into his eyes. "She doesn't have much time left."

"You don't realize that this goes against the status quo." Monroe told her.

"That's funny, you don't seem like a status quo type of guy to me." Quinn challenged. "Look, Marie is the closest thing I've ever had to a mother. And, I don't know how much time I have left with her, and I would rather prefer it not looking over my shoulder waiting for the next reaper to kill her." she turned on her heels and sat on her aunt's bed, taking her hand.

"Don't leave me yet, aunt Marie." she cried, squeezing her hand. "Not now."

* * *

Nick and Hank arrived and told the Rabes about Gilda making bail.

"The woman who broke into your house is on her way here and she's not happy." Nick informed.

"She's got a gun." Hank added.

"What? Is everything okay?: Frank asked his wife, worriedly.

"Everything's fine." Diane lied.

"I don't really think so." Nick cut in.

"It doesn't look like she's here yet." Hank noted. "I'm going back down the road. I'll block it off in case she shows." he slid into his car and drove off.

"We need to talk. Right now." Nick told the Rabes. "I know what you are. You know who I am. So let's cut the crap."

"You wanna cut the crap? Okay." Frank agreed. "You're a Grimm. You're a danger to my family. And don't think wearing a badge is going to protect you."

"This isn't about me." Nick informed. "I know about the hunt."

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked.

"The Roh-Hatz." Nick clarified.

Frank scoffed. "Nobody does that anymore."

"Yes, they do." Nick rebuked. "And when the sun goes down tonight, it's gonna be too late. Look, Barry and those two boys have got Rocky, and we don't have a lot of time." he added. "If they kill this innocent kid over this stupid hunt, their lives are over."

"Where are they?" Frank asked his wife.

"I told you." Diane lied.

"Where are they?" Frank asked again.

"Why don't you ask to see his warrant?" Diane huffed, walking inside the house.

"Oh, my God. I didn't realize." Frank sighed.

"So what do you want to do?" Nick asked. "You want to go inside, have a few drinks, forget about it? Or do you want to come with me?"

"Okay." Frank agreed, taking off his suit jacket. "But we're gonna have to take my four-wheeler."  
"You know where they are?" Nick asked.

"I think I know where they might be." Frank answered.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Monroe complained, pacing in front of Marie's ICU room.

Quinn rolled her eyes and continued to ignore his mumbling. Monroe stood at the side of Marie's bed and glared down at her.

"You people murdered my grandfather. The Grimms burned down his farm, cut off his head, his hands, and his feet." he growled. "Okay, he may have deserved it for some of the things he did. But if my parents could see me now, standing this close to you and not avenging the family, last Thanksgiving I'd be invited to, I can tell you that."

Marie opened her eyes. "Take your best shot, Blutbad." she taunted.

"Okay, knock it off you two." Quinn scoffed, pulling Monroe away from Marie.

The two stood outside the room. "For God's sake Monroe, she's already dying." Quinn reminded. "Is it too much for me to have some peaceful last moments?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Quinn, but now that you're a Grimm, your life is gonna be far from peaceful." Monroe told her.

"Well, it's good that I carry a gun and have excellent aim." she replied, locking eyes with Monroe.

A man approached the two and suddenly backed off when Monroe looked in his direction.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Stay with your aunt." Monroe told her, following the man.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever." she muttered, slipping back into her aunt's room.

"I can't believe you brought a Blutbad here." Marie said.

"He's a friend." Quinn replied. "He's, different."

Marie scoffed. "You've always been a good judge of character." she remembered. "You trust him?"

"Nick and I both do." Quinn said. "And I think, he's beginning to trust us."

* * *

Monroe popped his head into the room and motioned for Quinn to talk with him outside.

"What happened?" she asked.

Monroe grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door. "So two guys attacked me in the equipment room, and I kinda,"

"Kinda what?" Quinn pressed.

"tore his arm off." Monroe added.

Quinn scoffed. "Damn." she muttered. "I guess I still owe you a thank you."

"Anyways, I should probably get outta here." Monroe suggested. "Think you can mange by yourself?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, if that was the only threat." she answered. "Thanks again." she stood on her toes and hugged Monroe, smiling. "I owe ya."

Monroe returned the hug and chuckled. "You owe me three." he reminded.

"See ya." Quinn said as Monroe walked off. A smile crossed her lips as she went back into her aunt's room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Monroe and Dr. Griswold shake hands and smile at each other, like they were old friends.

* * *

An hour later, Marie took Quinn's hand. "You should go grab something." she told her niece. "You haven't eaten all day."

"Oh, I'm fine aunt Marie." Quinn rebuked, smiling.

"No, go grab a cup of coffee or something." Marie insisted. "I'm not going anywhere." she squeezed her hand.

Quinn nodded and kissed her aunt's forehead.

"I love you Quinnie." Marie told her.

Quinn sighed and sniffled. "I love you too, aunt Marie." she replied, smiling.

As she walked down to the break-room area, a man dressed as a priest watched her, making sure she was out of sight. He then proceded to enter Marie's room and attempted to kill her with a scalpel. With the last of her strength, Marie fought off the priest and forced him to stab himself.

* * *

Nick and Quinn returned just when Marie's strength left her.

"No!" Quinn screamed, dropping her coffee on the tile floor.

Both siblings caught her as she fell. "Remember who you are." she told them. "Trust your instincts and nothing else."

"Aunt Marie, please." Quinn begged.

"No, Marie." Nick muttered.

But, it was all for not. Marie was gone from this world.

* * *

Per their aunt's wishes, Nick and Quinn took the trailer to a safe location, one where they could easily get to should they need to. A few days later, they put Marie to rest.

"Goodbye aunt Marie." Quinn muttered, laying flowers at her gravestone.

"Rest well." Nick added, biting back tears.

Juliette rubbed Nick's shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"No." Nick replied, standing up. "But we will be." he wrapped one arm around Juliette and another around Quinn as they left the cemetery.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Three Bad Wolves**

* * *

_This sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two_

_**The Trouble With Love **_**by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

As classes came to an end, Quinn and Carter made their way to their cars.

"Miss Burkhardt." called the Dean of the Psych Department. "May I have a word with you?"

"What'd you do this time?" Carter chuckled, glancing at her BFF.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea." she answered.

"Whatevs, I gotta go help Freddy at the shop anyways." Carter smiled and headed out, leaving Quinn alone in the hallway.

* * *

The young girl sighed and followed the dean to his office. She took a seat opposite his desk.

"Yes sir?" she questioned, hesitantly.

"Relax Miss Burkhardt, you're not in any trouble." the dean assured.

Quinn sighed in relief. "Okay." she replied. "So, why am I here?"

The dean chuckled. "Well, I was contacted by Sean Renard, the captain of the Portland Police Department." he informed. "He wants to add on a profiling position in his precinct and asked if I could provide one of my students, as sort of a guinea pig, to test out sort of a trial run on the matter." a smile crossed his lips.

"What does that have to do with me?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I know captain Renard since he's my brother's boss and everything, but-"

"He asked me to select my best student for the trial run." the dean cut in. "And I've made my selection. You, Miss Burkhardt."

Quinn gaped. "Me?" she repeated.

The dean nodded. "You have the highest grades amongst everyone in this department." he told her. "So, tomorrow, meet captain Renard at the precinct and follow his orders. Think of this as a Job Shadowing for a prospective employer."

Quinn nodded and stood up, extending her hand. "Thank you sir." she said.

The dean shook her hand. "You're very welcome. I'll have Miss Calvert email your assignments to you for the days you'll miss."

Quinn nodded and walked out of the office, smiling.

* * *

The next day she joined Nick and Hank at the scene of a house explosion, with the owner still alive.

"Mr. Lasser, you said you walked outside just before it exploded?" Nick questioned.

"Well, yeah, Detective." Hap answered. "If I would have been in there, I wouldn't be out here."

A breeze blew by as Quinn examined the scene around her. She was dressed in a light-blue blouse and dark jeans, with a pair of simple black boots and sunglasses over her eyes. A gun holster was on her right thigh, with the gun sheathed inside.

"Mr. Lasser, there are a lot of people out here investigating the explosion." Quinn reminded, stepping forward, now standing beside Nick. "So if you were involved in any kind of bomb-making, now is the time to let us know."

"Bomb-making? Me?" Hap chuckled. "I wouldn't know how to do any of that." he admitted. His features morphed into those of a Blutbad, which Nick and Quinn noticed. They exchanged a quick glance with one another. "Everything I love was in there." Hap continued. "My entire life." his eyes moved to a pile of debris, and he groaned. "My brother's baseball cards! Now, if my brother knew about this, he would crap a car."

"Shouldn't he be happy you're alive?" Hank questioned.

"How is he going to hear?" Hap shrugged.

"Hey, you're going to need a place to stay tonight." Nick reminded, handing his cell phone to Hap. "Why don't you give your brother a call?"

"Your cell phone is not that good, Detective." Hap informed. "He didn't make it out."

"Didn't make it out of what?" Hank asked.

"His double wide. The same thing happened to him last month, with him in it." Hap answered. "He's so dead."

"Coincidence?" Hank questioned, glancing at Nick and Quinn.

The young girl shook her head. "Something tells me not really." Quinn replied, looking back at where the house used to stand.

* * *

At the Precinct…

Hap was on the phone, talking to an old friend who he was sure would help him out. "Yeah, just, boom, man. Just blown up. It's like a crater. The old dome is toast." he informed. "So, how about it, man? Just till I get back on my feet?" he asked. "Please? Just for old time's sake?" Nick walked up to him. "I've got to go, they're all up in my grill."

"So, let's try to figure out who might want to harm you." Nick suggested.

"Detective. Listen, bro. I'm a pretty happy guy. That's the reason the name Hap works so well for me." Hap told him, smiling. "I love everybody, and everybody loves me. Even the guys I owe money to."

"Follow me." Nick motioned.

Hap sighed and complied, walking over to the two desks where Hank and Quinn were waiting.

Hap paced back and forth, listing names of people he owed money to. Hank and Nick were writing down the names and reasons why money was owed, while Quinn was listening and trying to come up with a reason why one of the listed names would want Hap dead.

"Was your brother on the hook with any of these guys, too?" Hank questioned.

"No, man." Hap answered. "Rolf was what you would consider a really solid citizen."

"Any of these guys ever threaten you?" Nick asked.

"Well, yeah." Hap nodded. "All the time. But it's just talk, right?"

"Well, loan sharks break bones. They don't usually blow people up." Quinn added. "It makes it harder to get paid back."

"Learn that from one of your fancy smarty-pants classes?" Hank chuckled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No, that's just basic common sense." she rebuked.

"We're just teasing you Quinnie." Nick reminded, smirking.

"Well, according to the record, Rolf's death was never investigated as a homicide." Hank informed, changing the subject back to the case. "But due to the similarity of the circumstances, can you think of anyone that might want to harm you and your brother?"

Hap shook his head. "No." he answered. "We didn't hang around the same kind of people."

* * *

An officer walked up to them. "Excuse me." he cut in. "This guy says he's here to pick up your vic?"

The officer stepped aside, revealing Monroe standing behind him, and Hap started to laugh excitedly. "My main man, Monroe. I knew he wouldn't bail on me." he giggled. "Buddy!"

"Hey Don't we know that guy?" Hank questioned.

Nick and Quinn glanced at each other before looking back at Hap and Monroe.

"Yeah, that's the guy I thought was involved in the kidnapping." Nick answered.

"He's the clock guy." Hank remembered. "That's his friend?"

Quinn shrugged. "I guess so."

"You want me to take this?" Hank questioned.

"No." both Nick and Quinn answered in unison.

"Quinn and I got this one." Nick added, the two siblings standing up.

"I'm going to go find the arson investigator and tell him we're coming down." Hank informed, walking away in the other direction.

"Okay." Quinn replied, following Nick.

"You know this guy?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it's my main man, Monroe." Hap laughed. "I told you he would come, didn't I?"

"Hap and I went through a treatment program together many years ago." Monroe informed. "You have to, you know, honor the bond. Can I take him out of here?"

"Yeah, are we done? Can I go?" Hap asked.

"Yeah, you can go, but you might want to lay low for a couple of days until we figure out what we've got going on here." Nick suggested.

"You think someone's trying to hurt him?" Monroe questioned.

"We don't know." Quinn answered, shrugging her shoulders, placing her hands in her back pockets.

"Can you keep an eye on him for a couple of days?" Nick asked as a favor.

Monroe gave him a look of hesitation. He glanced at Quinn, who just shrugged her shoulders again.

"Please?" she pressed.

"Whoa! You guys know each other?" Hap questioned, looking at the three of them.

"We've met." Monroe answered.

"Oh, yeah? Where did you meet? Like, at a party or something?" Hap chuckled. He looked first at Monroe, then to Quinn, then finally Nick.

"Oh, wait. You didn't get arrested for doing some of the stuff you used to do, did you?" Hap asked.

"All right. Let's go." Monroe suggested, leading Hap out of the room. "Come on. Time to go."

* * *

Hap chuckled. "Dude, that young cop in there is smokin." he whispered.

"Hap, don't go there." Monroe advised.

"She seems like your type bro." Hap giggled. "You should be all over her."

Monroe rolled his eyes and pressed the call button for the elevator. "Trust me man, do not go there."

* * *

Quinn, Nick, and Hank were in the office of Lieutenant Orson, the arson investigator.

"So, you believe both explosions were accidental?" Quinn questioned, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, that's how it appears to me." Orson answered. "The inlet valve on the propane stove from the geodesic dome was corroded. Not exactly unheard of in this wet climate. So, we had a propane leak." he informed. "The guy's breaker box was out of code. He turned on one appliance too many. There was a spark, that was the point of ignition." Orson pulled up another set of crime scene photos. "Now, in the older brother's double wide, we had a nicked propane line. It was right next to a frayed extension cord. Plus, there was severe rodent infestation." he added. "Now, these rats, what they like to do is sharpen their teeth on power cords. Same principle, right? We've got gas plus spark equals boom. Same result."

"Now, is it possible that someone corroded the valve or frayed the cord?" Nick questioned.

"I get it. They're brothers, it's a very weird coincidence." Orson replied. " I tried to find a connection between the gas companies, there wasn't any. The service companies were different as well. Anything is possible. I've got nothing here to indicate foul play." he informed, resting back in his chair. "I did have the CSU team pull some prints off the valves and the tanks. Nothing was a hit on the database. And you guys know how this works. I can't base my conclusions on the fact that both victims were related." he handed the files to the two detectives.

"Now, it says here you were contacted by an insurance adjuster." Nick brought up.

Orson nodded. "Whenever there's a loss of life, we try to work the case off our desk quickly to aid the beneficiary."

"You know who the beneficiary was from the first brother's death?" Hank asked.

"I'm not given that information unless it's a criminal case," Orson answered. "but typically, it's next of kin."

"I wonder how many are in that family." Hank thought

"Maybe we should talk to Hap." Quinn suggested.

"All right, you two do that, and I'll contact the insurance company." Hank replied.

"Well, I'm here if you guys need anything else." Orson reminded. "And keep me in the loop, I'd love to know if we've got a bad guy here."

* * *

Nick pulled his truck up to the curb of Monroe's house, cutting the engine.

"So what do you wanna tell Monroe about all this?" Quinn asked, looking at her brother.

"Tell him what we know so far, and see if Hap can help us fill in some blanks." Nick answered.

Suddenly, a dark figure grabbed Nick and pulled him out of the car through the window.

"Nick!" Quinn yelled, shooting out of the car.

She jumped on the figure's back, wrapping her arms around it's neck. The attacker reared back and tossed her over it's head. Quinn landed with a thud next to her brother, and they both realized the thing that attacked them was a Blutbad. A female one.

"Two Grimms?" she gasped, before chuckling. "This is going to be even more fun than I thought."

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't hurt them!" Hap called, running to the female Blutbad. "No, no, no, no, no."

Nick and Quinn both reached for their guns and held them up. "Get down! Get down!" they ordered.

"Don't shoot her." Monroe told them, standing in the middle.

"She's my sister, Angelina." Hap added, holding the female Blutbad at bay.

Angelina's features returned to normal. The group then headed into Monroe's house to discuss everything.

* * *

"Their kind has killed more of our ancestors than I can count." Angelina scoffed, shooting glares at Nick and Quinn, who were both shaking off the earlier attack.

"How can you know them? How can you even talk to them?" she asked, directing the questions at Monroe.

"Well, it's complicated." Monroe answered.

"What are you talking about?" Hap asked, looking between the two.

"They're Grimms." Angelina told him.

"What? No." Hap rebuked. "They're cops. Monroe, tell her she's wrong."

"She's not." Monroe admitted.

"They're cops and Grimms?" Hap questioned. "Is that legal?"

Quinn sighed. "Okay first off, I'm not a cop." she informed.

"But you were at the station…" Hap started.

"As part of a trial program implemented by the captain to possibly add a profiling position." Quinn clarified. "I could possibly get that job when I get my Master's degree in about a year and a half."

Hap nodded and smiled. "So she's smokin and has brains. Cool."

Quinn rolled her eyes and glared at Angelina. "Now, does somebody want to explain to me why Nick's not arresting her for assaulting a police officer?" she asked.

"I was protecting my brother." Angelina defended.

"Yeah, and your boyfriend." Hap added.

"Ex." Monroe corrected. He looked back at Nick and Quinn. "Long time ago."

"This is insane." Angelina huffed. "Three Blutbaden in a room with two Grimms and we're all having a little chat. We should be having dinner." she glared at the two aforementioned Grimms.

"They're not that kind." Monroe told her, calmly.

Angelina scoffed. "There is only one kind." she rebuked.

"Just like there's one kind of Blutbad?" Quinn shot back.

"Well, kumbya, let's all hold hands." Angelina said, sarcastically. She looked at Monroe. "I'd heard that you'd gone straight, I just didn't believe it."

Quinn sighed. "Look, we're here to protect Hap, and my brother needs to ask him some questions." she informed. "So, why don't you just shut up?"

Angelina let out a growl and morphed into her Blutbad form, and lunged for Quinn. Nick pulled his sister back as Monroe blocked Angelina's way. Quinn's hand rested on her gun, ready to pull it out if she needed it.

"Let's not let this get out of hand again." Monroe begged. "I just had the carpet cleaned."

Angelina huffed and returned to normal, backing away.

"Wow. You both really are Grimms." Hap sighed, walking up to the two. "I'm, like, living like a piece of history right here, bro."

Quinn chuckled and slid her hands into her pockets.

"Your brother, Rolf, had a life insurance policy." Nick brought up. "Who was the beneficiary?"

"Don't answer him." Angelina ordered.

"No. I want to. He's trying to help me." Hap rebuked. He sighed. "I got the money when Rolf died."

"Ugh, I need a drink." Angelina scoffed.

"You ain't the only one." Quinn muttered.

"And if you die, who gets the money?" Nick asked, continuing the investigation.

"Me." Angelina answered. "So, what?"

"So, where were you the night your brother died?" Quinn asked.

Angelina growled and lunged again, only to be stopped by Monroe once more.

"Angelina! This is not getting any better." he told her.

"The night Rolf died, I was in New Orleans visiting an old friend." Angelina informed, once she calmed down.

"Does your old friend have a name?" Nick asked.

Angelina licked her lip. "Adam Halpin." she answered. "He's a butcher in the French Quarter, his number's in the book." she added. "I'm gonna get that drink now." Angelina walked into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna top this off." Hap added, following his sister.

* * *

"Oh, come on." Nick sighed, once the two other Blutbaden were gone. "You cannot trust her."

"Well, uh, obviously, it depends on the circumstances." Monroe replied. "But the point here is, she would never hurt her family."

"Do not let Hap leave this house." Nick told him.

"I won't." Monroe promised. "He'll be safe here."

Quinn scoffed. "Seriously, you dated her?" she questioned, shock in her eyes.

"That was a long time ago, a different me." Monroe reminded.

"Oh my God." Quinn rubbed her temples. "Sorry Monroe, I just can't see it. You do realize she tried to kill me three times within a half-hour."

"She's easily provoked." Monroe defended.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she sighed. "Nick and I might stop by tomorrow morning to check on Hap, maybe." she glanced at her brother, who shrugged.

Monroe opened the front door, letting the Grimms out.

"See ya Monroe." Quinn said, walking down the porch steps.

She slid into her brother's truck and leaned back in the seat, rubbing her aching arm. Nick slid in a few seconds later and started the car, pulling away from the curb.

* * *

Nick pulled up to Marie's trailer that was now in Forest Hills Storage and cut the engine. The two Grimm siblings entered the trailer and read various diary entries related to Blutbad incidents.

"Something seems off to me about this whole thing." Quinn sighed, flipping a page in the diary she read.

"What, about Angelina?" Nick questioned.

"No, this case as a whole." Quinn rebuked. "I feel like I'm missing something that's right in front of me."

Nick smiled. "It's only been one day." he reminded. "We'll know more tomorrow and then you might see what we're missing."

Quinn smiled back at her brother before going back to reading the diary entry.

* * *

Back at Monroe's house, Hap fell asleep on the couch and Angelina covered him up with a blanket.

"Thanks for being there for him." she said to Monroe.

"So, how's Adam?" Monroe asked.

Angelina took a swig from the bottle she held and chuckled. "Oh, Adam. Uh, he's a lot of things, but he's not you." she admitted. "Tell me that you don't miss it." she chuckled.

"I don't miss being out of control." Monroe replied.

"I'm in control." Angelina defended. "I could've killed those Grimms, but I didn't."

"They could've killed you, too." Monroe pointed out.

"Which would have made you sadder?" Angelina asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Monroe rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here to protect my brother." she answered. "But now, there are other reasons." she smiled lightly and took another drink.

Angelina offered the bottle to Monroe, who, reluctantly, took a swig. He sighed, then coughed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"It's good to see you live a little." Angelina chuckled. "Do you remember the time in the Cascades? We didn't go inside for a month. Admit it you have never felt so free." she smiled.

"The call of the wild isn't always such a good thing." Monroe reminded.

"Oh, what, you have regrets?" Angelina questioned.

"Let's just say I'm glad we didn't get caught." Monroe chuckled.

"That would have just added to the fun." Angelina giggled. "All this restriction is, like, its own compulsion. You know that? What do you say?" she asked, leaning up on her toes. "You up for a little nostalgia?" she planted a kiss on Monroe.

She pulled away and walked out the front door.

"What are you doing?" Monroe asked. "Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Come on, it's a beautiful night for a run in the woods." Angelina invited, smiling. "If you can still run."

With that thought, she ran across the street into the woods. After a few seconds, Monroe followed.

* * *

Back in the trailer, Nick and Quinn were still reading the diaries.

"What am I missing?" Quinn muttered, flipping the diary page.

Nick's cell went off. "What have you got Wu?" he asked, answering the phone.

"Ran your motorcycle plate." Wu answered. "Registered to an Angelina Lasser. Lives in Troutdale. Couple of speeding tickets, No priors. Anything else?"

"No." Nick answered. "Thanks a lot."

"What's up?" Quinn asked, slamming the diary shut.

"We're heading to Angelina's to check the place out." Nick answered. "Let's go."

Quinn followed her brother out of the trailer.

* * *

Nick pulled up to curb of Angelina's house, which looked a little run down. The two cautiously entered the house, guns in hand and held ready. Everything seemed to be okay, but something jumped out of the shadows and knocked the two over. It left before either Grimm could get a good look at it.

* * *

The next morning, Hap was found shot to death in the front doorway of Monroe's home.

"Vic took one to the head three more to the chest, not exactly a small target." Wu informed. "No shell casings left behind. No neighbors reported any gunshots." the sergeant looked at Quinn. "What does that tell you?" he asked her.

Quinn sighed. "No gunshots heard suggests a silencer." she noted. "Absence of shell casings says organized and careful." she sighed. "This was a professional hit."

"Which, for Portland, frankly, is kind of bad-ass." Hank added.

"Except, of course, for the death part." Nick muttered.

"I thought he was supposed to be safe here." Hank questioned.

"Well, so did I." Nick agreed.

"But her bike is here. So is his car." Quinn noted, motioning outside.

"Didn't find any other bodies yet, but, it's still early" Wu reminded.

Monroe and Angelina came back to the house and saw the police everywhere. The two were brought in for questioning.

* * *

"Why did you leave him alone in that house?" Nick asked Monroe. "Did she talk you into that?"

"No. She didn't talk me into anything." Monroe answered, looking down at his feet.

"Look, Monroe, I am your best friend right now." Nick informed. "So, if you don't talk to me-"

"It's my fault, okay?" Monroe cut in. "I left him alone. It doesn't matter why."

"It matters if she convinced you to leave and she has someone else working with her." Nick rebuffed.

"She wouldn't do that." Monroe defended.

"How do you know?" Nick questioned.

"Because he's her brother." Monroe stated. "We don't kill our own. You don't know her like I do."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's your problem." Quinn pointed out, making Monroe look in her direction. "Maybe you're a little too close to this."

"Hap was my friend!" Monroe reminded. "I would never have left him alone if I thought…" he sighed. "I honestly thought he'd be safe."

Sergeant Wu motioned for Nick to meet him by the door.

"Stay here." Nick told Monroe and Quinn.

Quinn sighed. "Look Monroe, I wasn't talking about Hap." she clarified. "What I meant was-"

"I know what you meant." Monroe cut in, looking over at her.

They stared into each other's eyes, and before Quinn could say anything else, Nick returned.

"A rabbit?" he questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"I, uh. Yeah, I lapsed." Monroe admitted.

"Maybe she is not the right girl for you." Quinn noted.

"We went over to her house last night." Nick informed.

"Does she know that?" Monroe asked, glancing between the two.

"No." Nick and Quinn answered in unison.

"Good." Monroe stated.

"But there was somebody there." Quinn informed.. "Neither one of us got a good look at him, but I think we interrupted whatever he was up to."

"And he took off in a hurry." Nick added.

"You think he was there looking for her?" Monroe questioned.

"Just watch yourself." Nick warned, standing up. He walked off, leaving Quinn and Monroe alone.

Quinn and Monroe locked eyes with one another as he got up to leave. "Please be careful Monroe." she begged.

"If anyone should be careful, it's you." Monroe told her.

Quinn sighed. "Look, we're friends right?" she asked, sliding her hands in her back pockets.

Monroe nodded. "I guess so." he answered. "Why?"

Quinn threw her arms around him in a tight hug, laying the side of her head on his shoulder. "I know there's something here that I'm missing and it's starting to worry me a little." she admitted. She pulled away, but kept her arms around Monroe's neck. "Please, just be careful. I don't want the next Blutbad body we find to be yours."

Monroe smiled. "I'll be fine, have a little faith." he reassured.

Quinn hugged him once more, letting out a deep exhale. Monroe rubbed her back, still smiling.

"See ya." he told her, walking out.

"Yeah." she muttered, watching him leave.

Quinn plopped down in her brother's desk chair and put her face in her hands. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I'm missing something, but what exactly am I missing?" she mumbled.

* * *

That night, Nick and Quinn came home and found Juliette patching up a neighborhood dog.

"So, how did Buddy get himself in trouble?" Quinn asked, leaning against the wall.

"He went after Eloise, that huge, yellow cat a couple of doors down." Juliette answered.

"How did Eloise come out of it?" Quinn questioned.

"On top. Apparently, Buddy bit off more than he could chew." Juliette chuckled.

"The cat beat up the dog?" Nick questioned.

"Don't piss off a woman with claws." Juliette warned. "How are you doing?" she asked Nick, after patting Quinn's shoulder. "That looks better."

"You know, I'm just happy I have a doctor in the house." Nick answered, smiling.

"Oh, that's sweet." Juliette giggled, kissing him. "Wait until you get my bill."

Quinn rolled her eyes and waltzed into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of beer and twisting the cap off. She took a swig and sighed, tapping her nails on the side of the bottle.

* * *

That night, Quinn could barely sleep. She kept tossing and turning, and waking up at odd hours. Finally, at around 5:45, she awoke for good. She turned on the bedside lamp and grabbed her sketchbook and started to free-draw.

"Don't think, just relax." she told herself, taking a deep breath before exhaling.

Quinn put her pencil to the paper and began to sketch a faint outline. She opened her eyes and let her pencil glide across the page.

* * *

Later that morning, Quinn was with Nick at the precinct, examining her sketch of a strange, pig-like creature.

"Got the report back on Angelina's prints." Hank informed, walking in with a manila file. "No match at either brother's house, but we got a match on a bloody partial from a double murder two years ago in Eugene." he added. "The vics were brothers. Lived next door to each other. Murdered on the same night."

"The case is still open?" Quinn questioned, reading the incident report.

"No suspects, until now." Hank went on. "Don't know what those boys ever did to her, but it gives a new meaning to 'You fight like a girl.'"

"It says here the vics were George and Stanley Orson." Quinn noted, pointing to the names on the incident report. She wrinkled her nose, "Huh, isn't that the same name as the arson investigator?" she asked, looking at Nick and Hank.

"Could be a coincidence, but I found this." Hank answered, pulling up a newspaper article. The image showed Lieutenant Orson being consoled by an officer.

"I think we have a family feud going on here." Nick concluded.

"That would be my best guess." Quinn agreed, examining the photo.

"Well, if it is, then we've got an arson investigator investigating himself…" Hank began to say.

"…which is why he found no evidence at either crime scene." Quinn concluded, standing up.

"We better bring the captain in on this one." Nick suggested.

* * *

Once Sean came into the precinct, Nick and Hank showed him the evidence they compiled.

"You want to bring in Lieutenant Orson for questioning?" Renard asked.

"Yes." Nick answered, honestly. "His brothers were killed two years ago, and we believe Angelina Lasser was responsible."

"We think he figured out she was responsible for killing his brothers, and killed hers for payback." Hank added.

"Oh, you think or you know?" Renard questioned.

"He's an arson investigator." Quinn pointed out. "He knows better than anyone else how to make an explosion look like an accident."

"We have an APB out on Angelina." Hank informed.

"How do you want us to deal with Orson?" Nick asked.

"Carefully." Renard answered. "He's got a clean record. I'm not going to protect a dirty cop, but you make sure you're right."

"Yes, sir." Nick and Hank said in unison.

* * *

Quinn sat at the corner of her brother's desk, tapping a pencil on her sketchbook. She started at the drawing from earlier that morning, wondering what kind of creature it could be. Her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Quinn Burkhardt." she answered, almost cop-like.

"Angelina just came by." Monroe told her on the other line. "She says she knows who killed her brothers, a Bauerschwein."

"A what?" Quinn asked, leaning back in the chair.

"A pig." Monroe clarified. "And I don't mean a cop, but I do mean a cop."

"Does she know who?" Quinn asked, leaning into the desk, keeping her voice down.

"No." Monroe answered. "Do you? Or Nick?"

Quinn sighed and tapped her nails on the desk. "Look Monroe, I can't tell you that." she admitted.

Monroe scoffed. "Well, whoever he is, you better protect his ass because she's out for blood." he told her.

"Thanks for the heads up, man." Quinn said. "And uh, sorry about yesterday." she hung up her phone and grabbed Nick's arm as he came by. "Hey bro, Monroe just called, he says Angelina's out for blood. She knows who killed her brothers."

"Well then, let's find Orson before she does." Nick suggested. "He just came in."

* * *

Quinn nodded and followed her brother out of the room and down the hall.

"Lieutenant." Nick called as he spotted Orson. "Mind if I have a word?"

"Sure." Orson replied, stopping on the staircase.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are sending your case files on the Lasser arson to a Seattle lab to get a second opinion." Nick informed.

"On what?" Orson questioned.

"Your belief that both cases are accidental and unrelated." Quinn answered, crossing her arms. "It's just too much of a coincidence. Two brothers, both had gas leaks a month apart." she speculated. "Doesn't that strike you as a little strange?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I didn't screw it up." Orson defended, turning to leave.

"An investigator tells the story he wants told." Nick stated.

"I tell the truth." Orson defended again.

"Yeah?" Nick questioned.

"How about your two brothers?" Quinn asked. "You want to tell me the truth about them?"

Orson's eyes narrowed and he suddenly morphed into a pig-like creature.

"Huh, so that's a Bauerschwein." Quinn said, calmly. "Interesting."

Orson shifted back and sighed, looking at Nick. "I don't have a problem with you, Detective, or your sister." he told them. "Our families have never been enemies, you should know that. Let's not change it now." he turned and continued down the stairs.

"So what, you're just gonna go on killing Blutbaden?" Quinn asked, following him.

Orson turned back to face her, morphing back into a Bauerschwein. "Look here young Grimm, this has been going on since the time of your ancestors." he informed. "You'd be wise to stay out of it if you know what's good for you." his features returned to normal and he descended the rest of the stairs.

Quinn sighed. "Touchy little piggy, ain't he?" she chuckled.

"We need to talk to Monroe about this." Nick told her. "C'mon."

Quinn followed her brother, adjusting her purse strap.

* * *

Nick knocked on Monroe's door. "Monroe, it's us, open up." he called.

Monroe opened the front door. "Maybe I should just get you two your own key." he scoffed, letting them inside.

"Where's Angelina?" Nick asked, looking around the house.

"I don't know." Monroe answered.

"She is a murderer." Nick reminded. "She killed the brothers of a cop."

"And he killed hers." Monroe replied. "I'm up to speed."

"Just tell us where she is." Nick asked.

Monroe sighed. "Look. I'm going to tell you two what I told her. I'm staying out of it." he informed. "This Blutbad-Bauerschwein feud goes back centuries. We get blamed for every Bauerschwein death, even the suicides." he rolled his eyes. "And by the way, she is never going to let you or anyone else arrest her."

"Right now, I'm just trying to keep them from killing each other." Nick told him.

"Or somebody else." Quinn added, draping her hair over her shoulder.

"Good luck with that. That's your job." Monroe said, bluntly.

Quinn looked up at him. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?" she asked, halfheartedly.

Monroe looked her in the eyes and sighed. "No. I'm not." he rebuked. "There was a time when I thought maybe, until I started waking up, pulling a rabbit fur out of my teeth. I don't miss those days. There's no good ending to this." he looked between the two. "I mean, I don't want her to die, but I don't want you to try to arrest her, either." he sighed again. "Frankly, I'd rather she just get away so nobody else gets hurt."

"Come on, you know that's not going to happen." Nick said.

"Let me tell you something." Monroe replied, looking Nick straight in the eyes. "I want this guy dead, too. You understand? And it has taken all my self-control not to help her." he sighed. "So, you two can either stick around and have a glass of wine or you can leave." Monroe shoved past the two, leaving them in the living room.

Nick and Quinn left the house without another word.

* * *

"This turned out to be one hell of a case." Quinn muttered, walking down Monroe's front steps. "I thought it was gonna be some simple arson case, not a Wesen feud."

"Wesen?" Nick repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's a term I came across in one of the diaries." Quinn clarified. "It's sort of a name for the collective group of the creatures we're supposed to hunt."

"Huh, interesting." Nick said, starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

* * *

As they entered the precinct, Hank approached them.

"A woman was in Orson's office looking for him." he informed. "She attacked an officer."

"That had to be Angelina." Nick concluded.

"She's got some balls coming in here." Quinn muttered, keeping pace with Nick and Hank.

"How in the hell did she know it was Orson?" Hank asked.

"I don't know." Nick answered. "But we better find him before she does."

"Unless he's looking for her." Hank rebuked.

Wu approached the three before they could leave. "I just got a call from the officer checking on Angelina's house." he informed.

"What, you get her?" Hank asked.

"No, but somebody torched her house." Wu answered.

"Any bodies?" Nick asked.

"We don't know." Wu answered again. "Fire department is still mopping up. We can't get in yet."

"Hank, you and Wu take Angelina's place." Nick told them. "Quinn and I will take Orson's."

Quinn grabbed her satchel that laid under Nick's desk and slung it over her shoulder. She placed her gun holster on her thigh and slipped the piece inside.

"Hell of a case, huh Quinn?" Wu asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, here I thought it was gonna be a simple arson case." she informed. "But, turned out to be a family feud I guess." she slid on her brown leather jacket. "Whatever though, gives me one hell of a paper to write. See ya." she followed Nick out of the bull-pen area and towards the elevator.

* * *

It was nightfall when they reached Orson's house. After knocking a few times, without an answer, Nick slipped inside with Quinn behind him. Both siblings held their guns down, carefully making their way into the house. When they came across Orson, he was in his bathtub, only it wasn't filled with water.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow and slipping her gun back in the holster.

"Mud bath." Orson answered. "It's a Bauerschwein thing It soothes the skin, it helps me think."

"So, what are you thinking?" Nick questioned.

Orson sighed. "When you stopped me in the stairwell and you figured out what I really was, I was a little freaked out at first." he admitted. "And then, I realized maybe you being a Grimm, as well as your sister, maybe that's not such a bad thing. We're kind of on the same side."

"I don't think so." Quinn scoffed.

"Angelina Lasser is a monster." Orson stated. "You go after monsters, so do I."

"You killed two people!" Nick pointed out.

"Blutbaden are not people." Orson corrected. "Rolf was an animal, just like his sister."

"And Hap?" Quinn brought up, feeling a small twinge of guilt.

Orson sighed. "Do you know why she killed my brothers?" he asked, directing the question to both Grimms.

"That doesn't matter." Nick stated.

"For fun. For sport." Orson continued. "It was just something to do on a Saturday night."

Quinn sighed. "It's over, Orson." she said, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Put on some clothes." Nick ordered. He and Quinn left the bathroom and stood in the living room.

* * *

"My brothers worked their entire lives to put a crummy roof over their heads." Orson informed, once he emerged from the bathroom. "This is the first time one of us has gone after one of them. The huff and puff days are over." he tossed a towel on the arm of the couch. "Now, Burkhardt, whatever else we are, we are both cops. And we ought to be working together."

"We're not working with you." Quinn rebuked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I am putting you under arrest." Nick stated.

"This is not about the law, do you understand?" Orson questioned. "This is never going to be about the law. How are you going to teach a wild animal…" he cut off when he started sniffing the air.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's here." Orson whispered.

Angelina suddenly came out of nowhere and began wrestling Orson to the couch. Both were shifted to their Wesen forms and a vicious fight ensued.

Remembering a drawing she saw in the diary she read a few nights before, Quinn elbowed Angelina's lower back, saving Orson's life.

Angelina turned and growled at the young female Grimm. "That's it, now you're gonna pay." she threatened.

"Take your best shot." Quinn challenged, holding her gun ready.

A shot was fired, but not from Nick nor Quinn. Before Orson could shoot Angelina a second time, Quinn kicked the shotgun from his hands and Nick held him at bay. Angelina fled the scene.

* * *

Ambulances and police cars crowded the front of the house. Orson was on a gurney, with bandages on his hand and neck.

"Sometimes, being a cop gets in the way of what you have to do." Orson told Nick before he was taken by the ambulance.

* * *

Quinn stood outside the house, holding her cell in her hands. Monroe's name and number were on her screen and she was debating whether to call him or not.

"You should tell him what happened." Nick said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Quinn smiled and sighed. "Okay." she tapped the call button and held the phone to her ear.

It rang a few times before Monroe answered. "Yeah."

"Orson's in custody, and Angelina's been shot." Quinn told him.

"Where is she?" Monroe asked.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "They're still looking for her."

Monroe scoffed. "They'll never find her."

Quinn bit her lip. "But you might." she reminded.

"Don't push it." Monroe warned.

Quinn sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about all of this." she apologized, moisture welling in her eyes.

* * *

"Don't apologize Quinn." Monroe replied. "You did nothing wrong." he sat in his living room, sipping a glass of wine.

"Still, I hope this doesn't affect our friendship." Quinn admitted on the other line.

Monroe smiled. "It doesn't." he assured. "We're good."

"So, guess I'll be seeing ya around?" Quinn asked.

He nodded. "See ya." he hung up.

* * *

Quinn sighed and clicked her cell off. She slipped it in her back pocket and slid into the passenger seat of her brother's car. She leaned back in the seat and wiped the moisture from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a special shoutout to my sister Mikey! Happy Birthday sis , I LOVE You!


End file.
